How to fly a Kite and other life lessons
by IvyWings
Summary: Never stick your hand in a blender while its on ‘chop’, never try to pet a rabid bear, and NEVER fall in love with your best friend. Kit x Nita. One shot. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series!**

I actually came up with the title for this about 3 months before I wrote it. I loved the title, just couldn't think of a story to go with it. But finally I did! Hope you like it. Please R&R

Xx--------------------------------------xX

There are many things you learn in life. Like as a little kid, you learn how to crawl, walk, talk, and use the potty. Even as you get older you learn new things like how to read and write, fly a kite, successfully steal cookies from the cookie jar, ride a bike, and avoid getting called on in Spanish class. And sometimes, about 5% of the populations learn how to be a wizard.

Some life lessons you do not get from a book, or a parent, or develop yourself. Sometimes important life lessons are seen as common sense. But unfortunately, once in a while, unsuspecting people can find themselves faced with a life lesson they never thought they would have to think about. Just as Christopher Rodriguez has found out this morning.

For Kit there were some life lessons he figured he would never need to pay attention too, or never be involved in. Such lessons formed a list like this; Never stick your hand in a blender while its on 'chop', when writing a novel always start with an outline**,** salmon, artichoke, and orange smoothies are not meant to be ingested, if you write and talk in a language no one can understand people will think you're crazy, never try to pet a rabid bear, and never fall in love with your best friend.

Never in his 15 years of life, had Kit paid heed or crossed any of these particular life lessons. Except for one. And this first became apparent on a Tuesday morning while putting on his socks. Kit had fallen in love with his best friend.

Now this might never have been a problem back in middle school when he was best friends with a guy by the name of Henry Murrow. But for the last three years, his best friend had not been Henry Murrow, or freckly faced Tim Frances. It had been Nita Callahan, his wizard partner who happened to be of the female species.

On said Tuesday morning, Kit was sitting on his window sill, pulling on a pair of grey and black socks when he caught sight of Nita Callahan walking around the street corner. He knew she would stop at the end of his driveway and wait for him to join her, and they would both make their way to school as it had always been. But this morning he saw her differently. She had a peaceful expression on her face and a small smile. The wind tugged at her long wavy brown hair and she pushed it impatiently behind her ear. A second later it had slid out again to fall in her face. She adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder as she continued walking with faded converses. She was beautiful.

But Kit didn't realize what he had done; essentially break one of life's important lessons. He did not connect the signs such as the strange feelings he was suddenly struck with as he looked down at the girl he had seen everyday since he was 12, or the fact that his palms suddenly grew sweaty, and his cheeks flushed red. He did not realize he had fallen in love with his best friend. Instead, he grabbed his sneakers and bag and ran downstairs, as not to keep her waiting. As he rushed out the door, he only had one sneaker on and hopped on one leg down to the end of the drive way, wrestling with the straps of his bag and attempting to wedge his other shoe on.

Nita's laugh made him look up which was a mistake for immediately he felt himself tipping to the side. Nita reached out a hand and grabbed his shoulder, steadying him before he could make more of a fool of himself.

"Late start?" she asked him, tossing her hair out of her face again. It looked so soft and shiny.

"Wha-um yeah I guess," Kit mumbled suddenly feeling weirdly shy. He pulled at his backpack again, trying to loosen the strangling hold it had around his arms.

"C'mon slowpoke! We're going to be late." Nita laughed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the sidewalk. Kit couldn't even register anything but the feeling of her warm hand over his. A million things flashed through his head. What if his hand was all sweaty? Or sticky? What if he still had morning breath? Was there toothpaste on his lips? Did he forget to brush his hair? That often happened when he was in a hurry. And the most important question; What the hell was wrong with him?

Nita, apparently feeling like Kit could safely continue walking in the right direction without her help, let go of his hand. For reasons not even Kit could understand, he stopped walking. He just stood there on the sidewalk until a few feet away, Nita realized he wasn't following.

She raised an eyebrow. "One of those mornings huh?" Backtracking, she stood in front of her friend. "Hey Kit are you feeling ok? You seem a little flushed. Hello? Anyone home in there?" She waved a hand in front of those vacant eyes that didn't blink.

Kit had not been listening to a word. It was as if someone had pressed a mute button on the world and everything went silent. He was left looking at her full red lips, moving to make words that didn't reach his ears. And her hair which was constantly being played with by the wind and her soft grey eyes that seemed to take in everything in the world with such a positive spirit.

Then she shrugged, turned around, and started walking slowly down the sidewalk. He could smell the slight lingering scent of her perfume in the air. She glanced over her shoulder at him then rolled her eyes. Skipping back, she grabbed his hand again and towed him along with her like before. Suddenly he could hear again.

"Geez, I don't know what's with you. You weren't doing any wizardries without me last night where you? You seemed totally drained of energy. Want a perk up?" She looked at him. "I could shock you or something. That would be sure to wake you up." She waggled her fingers playfully at him and tapped his nose. Suddenly he blinked and snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're hopeless Kit-Kat." She told him with a sigh.

Kit suddenly realized they were still holding hands, Nita swinging them back and forth. "K-Kit-Kat?" he asked trying to take his attention off their clasped hands.

"Yeah, a nickname for your nickname. It could be Kitty if you wanted. But I figured that wasn't 'manly' enough for you."

"And 'Kit-Kat' is manly?"

"Kit-Kat is cute." She insisted with a laugh. "You ever think something is cute Kit-Kat?"

"Of course!" he blurted then mentally slapped himself.

"Ooh like what? Puppies? Wait, don't say that. _Everyone_ thinks puppies are cute. It's like a standard answer. What _do_ you think is cute?"

Kit squirmed uncomfortably. Of course he couldn't say it to her! "Um."

"C'mon think Kit! How hard can it be? I think my list would span around the world if I wrote it all out. Pandas, sushi rolls, blue bonnets, ballet flats, the little metal top hat you play monopoly with, smiley face erasers…" she chanted.

"You." It came out as a whisper, barely heard. But barely was enough.

Nita stopped walking. "Huh?"

Kit took a deep breath and kept his gaze fixed on the ground, intently studying the cracks splayed over its surface as he spoke. "You. I think you're cute Nita."

Then there was that excruciating silence that seemed to stretch for eternity but for real it was like two seconds long. "Kit." Then she was hugging him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her hair tickling his cheeks. He could smell her perfume more strongly now and he wished the whole world smelled like her. She beamed at him. "Oh Kit. You're at the top of my cute list y'know. Or if that's too girly for you, it could be the handsome list. That would be fitting too." She pressed herself against him again and he hugged her back. They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, neither wanting to break the perfect ness of this moment; this moment of them together. Then Kit took her hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"We're going to be late." He said, his cheeks stained bright red. But he couldn't help the smile that had rooted itself to his face. Nita was more than willing and walked close beside him, squeezing his hand.

It was then as he looked over at her, and caught her looking at him, then both of them grinning that he remembered that life lesson; Never fall in love with your best friend. He guessed it was just one instance that some lessons were meant to be ignored and forgotten, and some rules meant to be broken.

Xx-------------------------------------xX

As usual, I can't resist Kit and Nita fluff! Please review -Ivy


End file.
